Divine
by Taocolatte
Summary: Takdir di buat buat diingkari kan ? this is hunhan story author baru here 3


Divine

HunHan story

Sad ending

Tragedy

Officially by B_TAOPUCCINO'KRISLATTE

Bismillahirohmanirrohim :3

Haaaaiiiiiii~~~

Aku Taopuccino author baru :3

This is my first fanfiction :3

Enjoyed ^^

Saran dan kritik diterima :3

Maaf kalo banyak typo terdeteksi :^)

Dozou…

DON'T COPAS !

Inspired by snsd song DIVINE and hunhan fact

Beberapa tahun lalu, kami membuat janji untuk masa depan kami

Akan kembali di tempat ini untuk menjadi bagian dari satu sama lain

Sebuah janji yang mengharu kan dan membahagiakan bila membayangkan beberapa tahun mendatang berdiri diatas altar bersama orang yang kita cinta bukan ?

Bahkan…

Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama mu…sangat

Bahkan aku masih ingat percakapan itu…

Namun,janji dibuat untuk diingkari bukan ?

.

.

.

"_Hyung,apa suatu saat kita bias bertemu lagi ?"_

"_Tentu untuk apa aku memberimu benda itu bila aku tidak kembali lagi "_

"_Tapi aku ragu hyung,aku takut kau tak kembali lagi pada ku"_

"_Hun,aku berjanji aku akan menepati janji ku pada mu aku bersumpah demi apapun"_

"_Aku harap ini bukan harapan palsu hyung,aku sangat ingin berdiri di altar bersma dengan mu,orang yang aku cintai didunia ingin hyung !"_

"_Hahaha hunnie-ah,kau ini aku juga ! aku juga ingin berdiri diatas altar sana dengan mu ! membawa bucket bunga dan berciuman sacral diatas sana dengan mu,sangat ingin hun !"_

"_mata mu berbinar hyung aku harap waktu cepat berakhir dan tahun yang kita tentukan cepat datang !"_

"_Sehunnie-ah,aku sangat berharap hanya kau lah yang akan memakaikan cincin kepada jari manis ku"_

"_Hanya aku hyung ! aku janji padamu !"_

"_Jadi,tunggu aku sehunnie ! aku akan cepat kembali disini ! enam tahun lagi ! tunggu aku sehunnie"_

"_Aku akan menunggumu dengan baik hyung"_

"_Jika kau merindukan ku,kau putar saja kotak music ini,aku akan memeluk mu dari sana"_

"_Hyung,…ini,sebagai cincin smentara sebelum cincin yang sebenarnya akan melingkar di jari manismu enam tahun lagi hyung"_

"_Sehunnie..hiks..aku akan sangat merindukan mu"_

"_hyung..orang tua mu sudah dating..kau harus pergi,aku akan menunggumu disini enam tahun mendatang akan kembali hyung,jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah menunjukan wajah ku padamu"_

"_sehunnie…aku janji !"_

"_baiklah..selamat jalan luhan ge"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Six years later_

Kerumunan kota seoul begitu padat musim dibanjiri dengan kegiatan pada akhir musim semi,sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur musim yang paling Sehun sukai.

Ia langkah kan kaki panjangnya ke arah butik dengan wajah sumringah.

Dicarinya jas pasangan dengan warna senda untuknya dengan sang kekasih Xi,sang kekasih nya yang kini sedang berada di roma yang menyelesaikan studynya kini akan segera pulang dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan nya di gereja dimana ia dengan luhan mengucapkan perjanjiannya enam tahun lalu.

"Bisa ambilkan aku cincin itu tuan ?"

"ah tentu"

Cincin sesungguhanya yang akan melingkar di jari manis luhan telah berada di genggaman sehun ,sepatu,bunga dan tempat semua telah akan melangsungkan garden sehun sangat senang akan hal ini ? inilah waktu yang ia dengan luhan dan memilki banyak anak dengan pria manis asal china itu dan menjadi ayah yang sangat super untuk luhan dan anak anaknya kelak.

Senyum mansnya terukir di wajah pokernya.

Ia kemudikan mobil sportnya dengan santai menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Ia membayangkan,bagaimanakah wajah luhan saat kembali kesini ? akankah semanis dulu ? apa biasa saja ? atau buruk ? sehun tidak perduli,yang penting itu luhan nya yang enam tahun lalu membuat janji dengannya enam tahun lalu

Kriiitt…

Mobilnya berhenti dengan mendadak

Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat

Tepat didepan pintu gereja,terlihat sesorang memakai mantel biru tua dengan rambut brunette yang sehun kenal

Betapa bahagianya ia,betapa bahagianya sehun

Cepat sehun masukan kotak cincin itu ke saku jaketnya dan bergegas lari kearah pria dengan mantel itu

Masih kecil objek yang terlihat dari pandangan sehun,

Agak membesar objek dari pandangan sehun,

Makin besar..

Dan

Inilah yang sehun kejar

Pria dengan mata rusa kesayangannya,Xi Luhan

Dengan seorang gadis yang tengah..

Hamil ?

Ilusi kah ? pikirannya masih belum jernih..pikiran Sehun,masih berembun..masih kabur

"Hai,sehun,apa kabar ?" sapa luhan dengan deereyesnya yang sangat sehun rindu kan

"Luhan ?" Tanya sehun sekali ia mengecup bibir luhan namun tercekat dengan tangan luhan yang lebih cepat menahan tubuh sehun untuk mendekat

"Aku ingin memberi tahu kan mu satu hal yang aku tidak bias katakana beberapa tahun lalu"

Perasaan sehun memburuk

"Aku telah menikah dengan gadis ini,dan aku yang menghamilinya" ujar luhan membuat sehun mengepal saat ia melihat pasangan cincin diantara keduanya

"maafkan aku tidak memberitahukan mu akan hal ini,maaf kan aku" ujar luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Berisik !" ujar sehun dengan tampang beremosi

"Maafkan aku !" uajr luahn berlutut dihadapan gadis hanya menatap bingung

"Cha..chagiah untuk apa kau berlutut didepannya ?" Tanya sang gadis dengan nada yang agak takut karena melihat aura mematikan sehun

Sehun teridam dengan air mata yang menggenang

"Kau ingat kan ? Apa janjimu ?" Tanya sehun dengan suara rendah menahan tangis dan emosi sekaligus

"Mengapa kau ingkari ?" tanyanya lagi,namun luhan masi tetap menangis dengan sujudnya

"MENGAPA KAU INGKARI HAH !?" kini air matanya benar benar jatuh mengenai rambut brunette kesayngannya

Sejujurnya ia tak ingin akhir seperti yang sangat jauh dari mengecewakannya.

"Untuk apa aku menunggu mu jika seperti ini akhirnya ?"

"Jadi untuk apa aku rela bekerja setiap tahun tanpa cacat dan berpengasilan baik selama ini ?"

"Untuk apa semua itu ?"

"UNTUK APA AKU MENUNGUMU JIKA SEPERTI INI AKHIR DARI SEMUA PENANTIAN DAN PENGORBANAN KU XI LUHAN !?" sehun benar benar meledak

"Jauhkan tangan mu dari kaki ku" ujar sehun tajam

"Sehunnie…maafkan aku…" luhan malah semakin memeluk kaki panjang sehun

"Lepas !"

"Jangan harap kau melihat ku lagi luhan,janji ku tetap sama sampai kapanpun ! nikmati hidup mu,lupakan aku semaumu ! ingat aku semaumu tapi jangan harap aku aka nada lagi untuk mu !" usainya dan pergi dengan melepmparkan cincin yang ia janjikan pada luhan tepat di wajah luhan.

"Sehunnie !" luhan pergi mengejar sehun sebisanya

"Sehunnniiiieee ! Aku mencintai muu jangan pergii !" teriaknya yang tidak digubris oleh sehun yang masih berlali menuju mobilnya.

"Sehunnie !"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu !"

"Aku membencimu ! sangan amat membencimu lu !" ujar sehun sambil membongkar semua yang ada untuk luhan kedepan luhan

Luhan semakin menjerit nangis melihat semua yang sehun lakukan untuk hari dimana janji mereka terlaksana

Luhan memungutinya dengan deraian air matanya

Tanpa luhan sadari sehun berada dalam mobil siap menginjak gasnya menabrak tubuh mungil Luhan yang ada didepan mobilnya

Namun sehun tidak dapat melakukannya

Ia sangat mencintai luhan

Namun luhan menghianatinya dengan seorang gadis dan telah menghamilinya

Lalu untuk apa semua ini ? batin sehun dengan air mata yang berlinangan

"Bunuh aku luhan !" teriak sehun dengan tegas

"Aniya !"

"BUNUK AKU ATAU AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MU !" teriak sehun lantang

Dibukanya pintu mobil sportnya hasil kerja kerasnya enam tahun ini.

Digenggammnya sebuah belati dari dashboardnya yang enath kenapa ada disana

"Feeling ku benar kan luhan ?" ujar sehun dengan wajah yang sangat kacau

"kau akan menghianati ku saat disana..hahha aku memang bodoh menunggu mu yang ternyata telah berkeluarga..maafkan aku yang mengacaukan hari mu dengan istri mu luhan" sehung berhenti didepan luhan dan berjongkok

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu bagaimana pun itu,Rusa kecil ku" sehun tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit dan mengusap rambut brunette luhannya

"Tapi aku akan melaksanakan janji ku,tidak seperti mu..Aku mencintai mu..tolong ya,luhan ku,kunjungi aku setiap musim semi,takdir kita sepertinya telah usai sampai disini"

"se..sehunnie.." luhan setengah mati bingung dengan sikap sehun

"Terus panggil aku seperti itu hyung.."

Cup..

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan dengan air mata yang melntasi pertemuan bibir itu

"bibir mu masih saja manis seperti biasa walaupun telah bekas gadis itu" sehun tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih mengelus rambut luhan

"Sehunnie kau kenapaa hiks.." ujar luhan dengan suara yang parau

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjinku"

"Maukah kau,menikah dengan ku dialtar luhan ? berciuman dengan ku diatas sana ? berbulan madu di jeju dan mengadopsi banyak anak..haha pasti enyenangkan.." ujar sehun dan berdiri

"Tapi kau menjauh luhan" intrupsi sehun dengan nada yang tajam lagi

"Sehun.."

"Jika kau tidak mau yasudah…rasakan sendiri akibatnya"

"Xi Luhan..susul aku disurga ya,jangan lupa itu !"

"aku mencintaimu xi luhan…aaaakhh !"

Jlepp…

Crraatt…

Belati itu,telah tertanam didada sehun

Bermuncratkan kemana mana

Wajah luhan,pakaiannya,dan diri sehun sendiri..

"SEHUUNNNIIIIEEEEEEEE ! ANDWAEEEEE ! AAA HIKS.." teriak luhan dengan histeris dan memeluk tubuh nya dengan air tangis

"Lu..han.. kunjungi aku ya… jangan lupa cium aku setiap saat kau mengunjungi ku.."ujar sehun dengan darah yang menetes dari mulutnya

"lu…maafkan aku yang menepati janjiku..haruskah aku ulang dengan janji baru ? tapi saat aku telah digantikan dengan wujud lain..mustahil..aku.." sehun mengusap wajah luhan yang bak porselen dengan lemah

"…"

"Hunnie-ahhh !"

Next weather latter

"Hun,apa kabar ?"

Cup..

"masih manis kah bibir ku ?"

"maafkan aku mengkhinati mu dengan seorang gadis dan menghamilinya"

"aku tidak akan menangis seperti pesan mu hunnie-ah,namun aku gagal..aku selalu menangis saat mendengar,membaca apapun yang bersangkutan dengan mu"

"aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana hunnie !"

"saat anak ku telah tumbuh dan bias berdiri tanpa aku,aku janji !"

"aku tidak akan ingkar lagi hunnie-ah…hiks.."

Luhan menangis tersedu dengan selembar kertas lagu ditangannya..

"aku akan menyanyikan lagu mu sehunnie..aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

_Kowaimono nado nakatta hazunanoni_

_Ne e ima wa anata o ushinaitakunai_

_Kumo no sukima_

_Hikari terasu sonohi made wa_

_Sayonarawaiwanaide_

_Sorezore no michi_

_Ake reta sonotoki_

_Kitto omoidasu nodeshou Kono negai_

_Tomoni ayunda michinori o_

_Akashi ni shiyou eien ni_

"_we are always one"_

_Todoroku yona aranami o mae ni_

_Watashitachi nani ga dekiru no to iu nodarou_

_Kono kon'nan o sotto yorisoi mukaeyou_

_Shinji teru_

_We can be divine_

_Omi wa hitotsu_

_We can be divine…_

"Luhan aku sangat senang jika kau nyanyikan itu,saat kau mendekati ajal mu,dan bergegas menyusulku ke sini,keatas tanah yang dingin,aku yakin,dank au akan mendukung mu,selalu berada disisi mu..ayo,kehadapan tuhan,kita ucapkan janji kita disana..we can be divine and married on there,with goodness destiny,no fatally or third person"

"Kita adalah satu luhan"

.

.

.

NI HAOOOOO :3

Hai

Hulu senoahhhh~~

Maaf ini isinya dikit(?)

Ehiya ya ._.

Kenalan dolo dongs :D

Nama aku Safira muthi balqis

Panggil fira boleh,balqis boleh

Panggil Jessica jung-pun juga boleh ahay :v wahaha

Aku author baru disindang :^)

mohon bantuannya minna-san ^^

FF pertama aku ituh HUNHAN – DIVINE :3

Kita berteman yuk (?) follow twitter aku pasti di follback Taopuccino

ELEPYU3 CHUUUU~~

MOHON DUKUNGANYA

SARANGHAEYO ! FIGHTING ! HEART TO HEART(?)

JELLY,JELLY,JELLY PEACH !

PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!

wakwaw ._.v

RnR nya ^^


End file.
